


Stilinskis Don't Like Silence

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Gun Wielding Stiles Stilinski, Healing, Oblivious Scott McCall, Peter referenced, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Stiles and his dad have more in common than he ever knew.





	Stilinskis Don't Like Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles woke up slowly for the second time in 24hrs, muscles protesting as he took stock of his body. His eyes blinked open to alert him to the fact that he was currently asleep on carpet, which wasn’t too unusual for him. After spending most of his spare time when his mother was in the hospital by her bedside Stiles had learned to fall asleep anywhere. So, it wasn’t his position or location that gave him pause. It was the colour of the soft carpet, moss green. His mom had loved the colour of this carpet. Stiles had spent hours with her in here when he’d been little, pretending that they were in a forest with fairies and whatever mythical creature had happened to catch his attention in a book.

It took him a few moments to figure out why he was in his dad’s room. Then it all came rushing back, hitting him like a freight train. Even now he didn’t want to look, to see that he was alone, because there was no way he’d been able to reveal the supernatural to his dad. There was no way all of the things flashing through his mind had happened, but he didn’t want to admit that yet. 

Thankfully, John could see the gears turning in his son’s head and diverted his train of thought. “It all happened, kiddo. I know, and I believe you.”

Stiles wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but when he sat up and opened his eyes he saw his dad looking so destroyed. There was no other word for it. His dad looked like his world had caved in upon itself and Stiles had done that. He’d done that. He’d ruined things again. 

“Stop. Breathe.”

His dad’s voice pierced his impending panic and Stiles could breathe again. 

“Oh, Mica. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” John whispered apologies to his son, but couldn’t bring himself to move closer to him. 

Stiles wouldn’t stand for that, so he crawled over to his dad, and forcibly tucked himself in bedside John. “If I can’t apologize you shouldn’t either.”

John shook his head fiercely, “That’s not how this works, Mica, but we’ll talk about that too.”

Stiles couldn’t deny that his dad’s words made him feel both anxious and somewhat relieved. “Okay.”   
—-  
A few minutes later Stiles convinced his dad that they had to eat, to which John responded gruffly that he’d eat only if Stiles ate. He nodded and they both headed down to the kitchen where Stiles set about making soup and sandwiches. 

John sat at the table and watched his son move. He was graceful in the kitchen, like his mom had been. But John realized something was missing, Stiles’ voice. He was still unnervingly silent.

“Son?” John aimed for casual, but knew his tone was rather desperate instead. He could see Stiles’ back tense then forcibly relax as Stiles tossed out a, “Yeah, Dad?” 

“You’re not talking. I don’t mean about today, but not at all and... and I don’t like the silence.” The last half of his sentence came out quieter than he’d intended but the shock on Stiles’ face made him glad he’d said something.

“I just figured, processing, silence, usually a good combination,” Stiles tried to string his words together.

“Not for me. Not for us; we never solve things quietly,” John responded. 

Stiles swallowed thickly, touched by his dad’s words, “Well,” he spoke slowly, tentatively, “What do you want to hear about?”

John wanted to hear Stiles talk about anything, absolutely anything just to hear his son’s voice, but he decided to be strategic. “Tell me about these werewolf hunters.”

“The Argents?”

“You expect me to believe you’ve only done research on one family?” John aimed for teasing, and was rewarded by Stiles blushing.

“So, the earliest recorded supernatural hunt I could find was in...” and Stiles was off and running. John listened and took notes when he felt it was relevant, but mostly he just listened. As they ate he peppered his son with questions, awed by everything that Stiles had learned in such a short period of time. Then he chastised himself for being awed, because Stiles had always been fantastic he just hadn’t been particularly observant lately. 

Before Stiles could go to clear the dishes the Sheriff did it. Then he turned from facing the sink to look at his son. Stiles fought his instinct to fidget, thinking idly that he hadn’t taken his Adderall today. 

“So?” The word hung in the air between them, “How do you want to do this?” Stiles asked, deferring to his dad. John couldn’t believe the respect and love his son held for him even now. 

“This isn’t going to be a one time thing, Mica.” John replied, deliberately using his nickname for Stiles, noticing the small flash of happiness that flickered in his son’s eyes. Stiles nodded, humming in response, “There’s a lot to sort through. But I don’t expect you to trust my word on that right now.”

As much as it hurt to say it, John knew he’d broken Stiles’ trust in him and in the Stilinski family trust was worth more than love. “Alright, I understand,” Stiles replied, not refuting his dad’s words. That helped settle John a bit. Stiles hadn’t taken the chance to lie and that made him ridiculously happy. 

“As much as I want to start at the beginning, I get the feeling that I should probably get a handle on this supernatural stuff first.”

Stiles nodded, “That makes sense. I’ve got an external hard drive with all my research, but I can totally give you cliff’s notes on anything you want,” John put up a hand to pause Stiles’ words.

“I don’t mean the technical stuff, although we’ll get to that. I mean how’re you doing with it?”

Stiles’ expression made John huff out a laugh.

“What?”

“Mica,” there was that flash of happiness again, “Your best friend is a werewolf, hell, you’re part of a werewolf pack. Which apparently also includes me now. How are you dealing with it?”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m fine,” his dad’s eyebrows rose, unimpressed, “I mean it’s my life now, I haven’t really given much thought to it with all the stuff going on. Scott’s in this so I am too. The rest of pack are important to me as well, so I don’t have another choice.”

Before he could stop himself the Sheriff spoke, “Your mom would be so proud of you.”

That brought tears to Stiles’ eyes again.

“She would Mica. I don’t know how you grew up so good or so loyal, but she would be so proud of you. I guess I’ll have to be proud enough for both of us.”

And Stiles, dammit, knew he was going to cry again. His dad crossed the kitchen to hug him again and he hugged his dad back, fiercely.

“Thanks, Dad.” They separated and John cocked his head toward the living room. Stiles smiled and followed him. They settled down on the couch, ready for a real talk.

“So, Scott was turned by...”

“Peter, who was the alpha and insane.”

“And Peter killed Laura.”

“Yeah, but like I said, he was insane. He and Derek are working on moving past that and the rest of the pack, well, hopefully it’ll come with time.”

“And what do you make of Peter?”

“He’s... hurting. He needs his pack. Werewolves need their packs in a way that surpasses a regular human’s need for touch or interaction. The deprivation of contact with his family and his alpha put him through hell. He deserves a second chance.”

John smiled inwardly at Stiles’ assessment. Then he paused. “Earlier you and Derek told me about ‘meeting’ him in the hospital, but well, you seem to have interacted with him beyond that instance.”

“Well, there was the situation with Lydia at the dance,” John winced, remembering his anger and anxiety from that night.

“And where were you after that?” 

“After?”

“I know you, Mica, if you’d had a choice you would have been by that girl all the way to the hospital. If you were there when she was attacked, what happened after?”

Stiles bit at his lips, trying to figure out how to soften the news that Peter had kidnapped him.

“Mica?” John knew his son was trying to figure out how to tell him something without telling him everything. He hated that.

“Why are you calling me that again?” The question came out of his mouth before he thought it through. 

John’s face softened, “Because I missed calling you that, Mischief.”

Stiles’ smile was small, but oh, it shone brightly. Then he took a breath and said, “Before I tell you what happened that night I need you to promise me that you won’t hold it against Peter.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” John muttered, “Okay, I promise, but within reason.”

“Peter kidnapped me. He needed access to some of Scott’s accounts and well, Scott was distracted by Allison so I was the next best choice.”

John had to remind himself of the promise he’d just made his son, because all he could think was he’d spent part of that night telling Stiles how irresponsible he’d been when he’d actually been kidnapped by a psychotic alpha werewolf. John took a few deep breaths, “Did he hurt you?”

“Nah.”

“Stiles.”

“He was crazy, dad. He roughed me up a bit. Werewolves often forget their own strength but he didn’t do anything too bad.”

Then a thought occurred to him, “If he was building his pack, he didn’t... he didn’t bite you did he?” 

Stiles swallowed and John knew something had happened, “He offered me the bite. I didn’t take it.”

“And he respected that?” John was intrigued. Sure, his kid was awesome but it seemed to him that having a psycho werewolf respect you even when he has killed others would be quite a feat. Stiles nodded, “I’m happy being human.“

“Does Scott know, about Peter kidnapping you?” 

Stiles ducked his head, “Uh, no.”

John cocked his head, then narrowed his eyes, “Does anyone else?”

“No?” It sounded like a question, but John knew it wasn’t.

“Why not?” 

“Because life is insane right now. There’s a kanima on the loose and I don’t need,” Stiles cut himself off. His dad waited him out though, “I don’t need to give them another reason to remind me I’m weaker than they are. I don’t need Scott telling me to stay out of things when they affect me too!”

John was quiet for a moment, giving Stiles space after his outburst, “It doesn’t seem like the rest of the pack think you’re weak, son. I know Derek came to check on you, but that seems like what an alpha should do, right?”

Stiles nodded, “I just never brought it up.”

“Okay,” John nodded, “Does all of this have anything to do with Scott not being around as often?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes good-naturedly but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, “He and Allison are pretty busy being star-crossed lovers at the moment.”

A memory from earlier flitted to the forefront of John’s mind. Scott wasn’t just busy, he was ignoring Stiles when he needed him. No wonder Stiles hadn’t told him he’d been kidnapped. 

“So, recap, Peter was crazy but isn’t any longer. Also, I’m not allowed to shoot him even though he kidnapped you and offered to turn you into a werewolf, right?”

“Also, your bullets really wouldn’t do anything to him. I’ve got some wolfsbane ones; if you need to put down a werewolf or a whole host of other supernatural creatures they’ll do the trick.”

“Where did you get wolfsbane bullets?”

“I made them.”

“Of course you did,” John laughed, “I suppose we should start back up at the range, eh?”

Stiles ducked his head at his dad’s words. John made a leap in logic, “How long have you been back at it?”

“Since September.”

“If you want, I’ll go with you next time.”

“Sure, pops.” Stiles was humouring him, John knew he figured that his dad’s work schedule would intervene but his son had no idea how John was planning to revamp their lives.


End file.
